I just want to help you sister
by Arquidex
Summary: Kayle es presidenta concejal estudiante y debe organizar una bienvenida en gran escala al nuevo equipo de atletismo creado reciente por Kai'sa y formado por muchas otras estudiantes modelos en la asignatura de física practica. Morgana no se lo pondrá nada facil desde hace meses y aprovecha esto para fastidiar aún más a su hermana.


**AVISO**

Este capítulo está enfocado 100% al contenido erótico catalogado para mayores de 18. Si tienes menos edad de la indicaba, por favor retirate del FIC o Página.

**Quedas avisado/a**

**+18**

_El siguiente capítulo contiene:_

Escenas Explicitas

Contenido adulto

Sexo entre mujeres

Futanari

Lenguaje erótico suave

Probabilidades de embarazo

Sexo a escondidas semipúblico

Romance

I just want to help you Sister

La Siguiente historia está inspirada en un mundo no oficial escrito por (TheLewWriter) cuyo mundo se basa alrededor de los personajes de League of Legends dentro de una Academia privada en la cual solo se permiten mujeres. El mundo no se rige por las normas de guerras, ni la academia de guerra, ni lore principal. Todas poseen sus principales características (Cassio su parte serpiente, Janna y Sona flotan y Kayle y Morgana tienen alas)

_(Lo de solo mujeres lo he puesto yo, ya que el autor original tiene la academia mixta pero también tiene una horrible tendencia a humillar al género masculino inconscientemente, por lo que evitaré al hombre en la historia y así no seguir su tonto ejemplo) _

En esta ocasión exploramos dos estudiantes gemelas. Kayle y Morgana.

Kayle es presidenta concejal estudiante y debe organizar una bienvenida en gran escala al nuevo equipo de atletismo creado reciente por Kai'sa y formado por muchas otras estudiantes modelos en la asignatura de física practica. A la presidenta le gustaría decir que no se encuentra nerviosa pero todo ser vivo tiene miedo a dos cosas; la muerte y la exhibición pública. En su caso no le quedaba otro camino y preparó un gran discurso emotivo para el equipo con el cual se reunirá junto a la directora Fiora en un gran salon. Morgana no se lo pone fácil pues desde hace semanas ha estado agresiva y ofendida con Kayle sin motivo aparente, a la presidenta esto le molesta pero decide ignorar a su hermana para centrarse en su enorme tarea puesta por la directora Fiora. Morgana decide entonces jugar cartas en el asunto y ''Ayudar' a su hermana en su discurso. En directo muy cerca de ella…

— ¡Déjalo ya! — Gritó Kayle a su hermana arrinconada.

Morgana negó agitando con agitando la cabeza mientras mordía con fuerza el teléfono móvil de Kayle.

— ¡Ni que tuvieras 6 años! ¡Dame mi maldito teléfono móvil de inmediato! ¡Tengo muchos apuntes que atender en la agenda y tu solo me fastidias desde hace semanas! —

Morgana se quedó paralizada mirando a Kayle triste y con una expresión dolorida en el rostro.

Kayle pensó en sus palabras, a lo mejor le dolieron a su igual pero era verdad. Desde hace semanas su hermana la ha estado persiguiendo para molestarla y sobretodo no ha parado de intentar robar su teléfono. Kayle se estaba cansando de su actitud infantil para los 19 años que tenía cada una recién cumplidos hace 3 meses, misma fecha en la que ella recuerda que su hermana y ella se llevaban como uña y carne. Pero desde que Kayle empezó a ser aceptada socialmente por decisión propia, Morgana ha estado rara y rebelde contra ella y solamente ella.

Kayle aprovechó el momento de incomodidad y debilidad y recuperó su aparato de vuelta arrancando el teléfono de las fauces de su hermana. Morgana enseguida recobró consciencia y trató de volver a robarlo pero su hermana puso el teléfono en lo alto elevando su mano y a Morgana se le hizo imposible atraparlo. Ambas compartían la misma altura pero Kayle llevaba Tacones altos lo que le daba ventaja sobre su hermana menor por un minuto. La de cabello blanco y ojos dorados envolvió sus alas alrededor de sí misma y se giró en dirección a la puerta para posteriormente irse dejando atrás a Morgana quien aún trataba de conseguir su teléfono por cualquier medio posible, pateando sus alas, rascando o tirando de ellas pero ella sabía que tanto las alas de su hermana como las suyas eran prácticamente indestructibles por lo que dejó de hacer esfuerzo en Vano.

La de pelo morado oscuro miró quieta a su hermana mientras esta se marchaba una vez más por la puerta. La miraba impotente, triste y decepcionada de no conseguir lo que quería, no era la primera vez pero cada intento la frustraba y decepciona cada vez más.

Morgana se tiró de cara sobre su cama doble la cual compartía con su hermana ahora de mala gana, cama la cual ella se abrazaba a su gemela todas las noches deseando que no llegara el mañana para estar siempre apegada a Kayle pero esos hábitos que tanto le encantaban cambiaron hace 3 meses.

— ¡AHH! ¡Maldita sea! —

Morgana hundió su rostro varios segundos en una de las tantas almohadas que tenía en su habitación, dejando salir un largo y frustrado gemido ahogado contra la lana.

Tras lo que le pareció ser horas pero en realidad fueron minutos, Morgana se dio la vuelta y miró al techo de su habitación, un techo simple blanco sin detalles, vacío como ella, un techo que sólo cobraba sentido cuando lo veía junto a otra persona la cual desapareció de su vida sin explicaciones.

— Maldita Puta... ¡Como te odio Evelynn! —

Morgana quiso gritar mil manera de insultar a la conocida succubus pero ella no era tonta, no le serviría de nada gastar aire en algo que no cambiaría nada.

Dejando de lado a Morgana. Kayle caminaba por los largos pasillos de la academia con su teléfono en mano, limpiando la baba que su hermana había dejado en su teléfono. con un pañuelo azul que siempre llevaba consigo a todas partes, un regalo hecho a mano por su hermana cuando ambas tenían 17.

Kayle vestía con el atuendo presidencial de la Academia a diferencia que a ella se le permitía usar una falda más larga y apretada que las de los restantes alumnos al tener una posición tan alta. Dicha falda azul negra marcaba casi a la perfección sus anchas caderas, su perfecto y trabajado trasero y piernas bien hechas dejando en la envidia a cualquier otra alumna de la academia a excepción de muy pocas que la podían alcanzar. También porta un elegante traje superior femenino color Almendra al igual que un chaleco blanco por debajo aprisionando sus pechos de no muy gran tamaño pero por encima de la media. Kayle siempre sobresalía sobre los grupos, no era alguien muy social debido a su pensamientos radicales y que en todo momento estaba acompañada de su hermana la cual poseía algún tipo de maldición en la academia que hacía que cualquier chica que se acerque a Kayle se alejara de ella intimidada pero a pesar de estar casi siempre sola, no le afectaba en sus obligaciones y siempre mostraba la cabeza en alto. Pero últimamente su posición social ha cambiado y ya no es evitada por sus compañeros de escuela. Desde hace un tiempo, Kayle ha estado abierta a nuevas personas en su vida y eso le ha llevado a conseguir alguna que otra amiga cercana y una que otra admiradora.

Por su lado Morgana era casi todo lo contrario, compartiendo muy pocas similitudes en personalidad con su hermana. Sus pensamientos eran poco exigentes y bastante amables a comparación con su hermana, era realmente vaga en casi todas sus material y siempre que no andaba con su hermana estaba cabizbaja o rodeada con un aura negativa.

A diferencia de Kayle quien es presidenta concejal, Morgana es participante del club de lectura y escritura, y su ropa era la que todas las estudiantes de la academia debían llevar, un conjunto formado por el mismo tipo de blusa chaleco y traje almendra de Kayle y una falda más corta y abierta de color negro. A ella nunca le gustó el uniforme y decidió ambientarlo a su gusto, abriendo un hueco más amplio en su escote dejando ver más de sus grandes pechos que rivalizan con las grandes estrellas en tamaño de copas, Miss Sarah fortune y Sona buvelle. Y equipada con pequeños accesorios como pulseras de pinchos y una gargantilla oscura en su cuello. Por lo demás era igual a su gemela, hasta el peinado pero con un color a su gusto más oscuro. Y exceptuando la parte de caderas y glúteos donde su hermana la supera notablemente.

Kayle Seguía en su tarea de limpiar su teléfono cuando sin querer se chocó contra algo blando frente a ella que la hizo retroceder unos pasos acompañado de un pequeño jadeo de dolor.

— Mis disculpas, no estaba mirando por dónde… Oh, Evelynn —

La mujer succubus estaba posada frente a Kayle con el uniforme de la academia como todas las alumnas, mirándola con su típica expresión seductora y atrevida pero ahora divertida.

— Qué coincidencia querida, justo te estaba buscando —

Evelynn cerró distancias entre ella y kayle acercándose al espacio personal de la mujer de cabello blanco y alas recogidas quedando demasiado cerca de ella.

— Si, que coincidencia, como las ultimas 3 veces en el mismo día —

El comentario de Kayle sonó con sarcasmo provocando una sonrisa coqueta en los labios de Evelynn.

Si por algo era famosa Evelynn, era por su gran capacidad de conquistar a cualquier mujer, esto lo demostraba la enorme cantidad de personas que hacían cola a la entrada de su habitación cada fin de semana. Si la llave de la habitación de Evelynn fuera catalogado como un objeto rpg, seguramente sería un Item muy común.

Pero incluso alguien como ella tenía preferencias y desde que Kayle se presentó ante ella hace 3 meses, no ha parado de perseguirla día tras día.

— Casualidades fuera de lo normal, nada extraño —

— Como sea, tengo algo de prisa, nos vemos Evelynn —

Y Kayle retomó la marcha rodeando a Evelynn pero esta la tomó del brazo sujetándola.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Acaso ya no te agrada tu genial y sexy amiga favorita evelynn? —

Kayle miró sobre su hombro a Evelynn y sus maravillosos ojos púrpuras que le recordaron durante un breve segundo a su hermana, agitó la cabeza ante la idea de que se pareciera a su hermana y retiró su brazo de las garras de Evelynn.

— No es eso Eve- Evelynn —

— Sabes que tienes mi permiso para llamarme Eve, no muchos tienen mi consentimiento para llamarme así, Bueno… En verdad eres la única a quien se lo permito —

Justo en dicho momento pasó Ahri al lado de ambas mujeres y miró a Evelynn con la misma expresión coqueta que ella, se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo sensual frente a Kayle.

— Anoche estuviste increíble Eve, no dudes en pedirme repetir, estaré más que encantada~ Pero la proxima no lo hagas tan grande… Aún no siento del todo mi cintura —

Kayle irguió una ceja mirando a Evelynn.

— Eh… SI, si, ya luego hablamos Ahri — Dijo empujando a la kumiho para que entrara a su respectiva clase un pasillo más adelante.

Cuando la mujer zorro se fue, Evelynn se giró incomoda a Kayle quien la miraba con una sonrisa divertida y picara.

— ¿Con qué unica eh? —

Evelynn se encogió de hombros y mostró una sonrisa incómoda a Kayle quien se rió en bajo por la irónica escena.

— Evelynn, tus intentos de coquetear conmigo cada vez son más predecibles y menos originales, además, ya sabes eso —

Evelynn relajó los hombros y soltó un suspiro frustrado, se rindió esta vez pero no sería la última. Y por supuesto Evelynn Sabía a qué se refería su ''Amiga''

— ¿Aún sigues con ese extraño fetiche tuyo? Sabes, podría ser ella por un día y así podrías calmar tus nervios pero con la diferencia de tener alguna que otra anatomía extra en el cuerpo, no sé si me entiendes —

Kayle pensó durante un breve momento sobre la idea de su amiga, una idea descabellada pero atractiva aunque Kayle la rechazó casi al instante.

— Todo el mundo sabe a qué te refieres Evelynn y sobre tu anatomía extra, sabes bien que yo poseo cualidades iguales o superiores a las tuyas —

Evelynn sintió un tic ligero en el ojo derecho ante la flecha penetrante de Kayle a su orgullo. Era cierto pero no por mucho… 2 o 3 pulgadas más que ella.

— Ah… Aún no me puedo creer que me hayas espiado en la ducha después de gimnasia —

Evelynn sonrió picara y divertida admitiendo la culpa sin ningún resentimiento mientras llevaba una mano a su mejilla y con la otra sujetaba su codo apoyando su otro codo contra su cadera.

— A diferencia de ti, yo puedo manejar mi cuerpo en cualquier parte, puedo no tener uno si se te hace más cómodo —

La succubus guiñó un ojo a su amiga acercándose de nuevo clavando sus ojos en los dorados de Kayle.

— No. Y no hay más que hablar, por lo que si ya no tienes nada que decirme, debo irme cuanto antes —

Y así Kayle volvió a girarse para marchar pero de nuevo Evelynn la agarro firme de su antebrazo y tiró hacia ella.

— Esta bien… De verdad que eres resistente, es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti —

Kayle sonrió con orgullo por su perseverancia.

— Como sea, debo irme, tengo 30 minutos para prepararme para un discurso de 2 horas —

— Kayle, he estado investigando, conozco un método para atraerla —

Kayle dejó de resistirse al agarre de Evelynn y giró su mirada a la de Evelynn clavando sus serios orbes dorados en el alma del ser demoniaco.

— Me encanta cuando miras a alguien de esa manera —

Kayle dejó caer su teléfono empapado al suelo y agarró a Evelynn de ambos hombros empujándola contra la pared del pasillo quedando a un reducido espacio de poder tocar sus labios.

— Sabes, podría besarte si doy un pequeño impulso hacia delante ahora mismo —

Entonces los ojos de Kayle se relajaron y su brillo celestial desapareció volviendo a sus orbes amarillos normales pero centrados en Evelynn. Se alejó del demonio un metro y se aclaró la garganta mientras buscaba el teléfono.

— No… No tengo tiempo, cuando acabe con mi discurso iré junto a ti detrás de la academia, más te vale estar allí y contarme todo —

Evelynn rio por el comportamiento ahora dominante de su amiga, uno que pocas veces veía a menos que mencionara cierto tema.

— Pero antes de irte, necesito saber un dato —

Kayle bufó con fastidio cuando estaba por irse y se reencontró de nuevo con Evelynn.

— ¿Qué diantres necesitas de mí ahora? —

— ¿Por casualidad eres virgen? —

La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Kayle quien se sonrojo al instante.

— Evelynn, sabes que la virginidad es algo construido por la sociedad en forma de cultura para burlarse de aquellos que son vírgenes según la tonta costumbre de tachar a alguien de algo por ser tal cosa, el hecho de ser virgen o no es totalmente basado en construcciones sociales, no hay dato afirmativo de ello y cualquier información basada en ese tema que puedas encontrar en internet o en la realidad es tan solo un detalle al cual le damos un nombre más, es como como decir si has fumado todavía no has fumado o bebido o-

— ¿Lo eres o no? —

Kayle giró los ojos y se rindió.

— Si… ¡Pero la virginidad no existe y es solo una construcción soci- —

— ¡Perfecto! Eso solo mejora las cosas, te esperaré impaciente detrás de la academia dentro de 2 horas y 30 minutos, suerte con tu discurso~ —

Y sin explicar nada más Evelynn se alejó de Kayle y se camufló frente a sus ojos desapareciendo de su vista. El ángel volvió a girar los ojos hacía arriba y continuó su marcha.

Una vez escapado de las garras de Kayle, Evelynn apareció en su cuarto de espaldas a su cama dejándose caer en ella a la par que sacaba su teléfono y buscaba en sus contactos alguien con quien pasar el rato hasta que se cumplieran las dos impaciente horas que ella tenía por delante.

— Veamos qué conejito puede aliviar mis ansias hasta que acabe el discurso de la doña perfecta —

Evelynn sintió un peso mayor a su lado en la cama pero no se molestó en mirarlo, ya sabía a qué venía.

— Vaya, ni he tenido que buscar entre las chicas de la academia, como casi siempre, vienen solas —

Evelynn apartó la mirada de su teléfono arrojándolo a un lado y empezó a desabrocharse la falda de su cintura y el chaleco del uniforme quedando en un sostén púrpura como su piel casi transparente y una ropa interior en la que se le notaba un notable bulto entre sus piernas.

— ¿Así es como recibes a cualquier mujer en tu cuarto? Al parecer los rumores sobre ti son tan ciertos como los cuentan, tan puta y fácil como atrevida —

Evelynn detuvo su desvestir al escuchar la voz de quien le habló, era una voz que ella ya había escuchado antes muy de cerca y nunca le gustó las palabras que pronunciaban esa voz.

Con un poco de nervios Evelynn se dio la vuelta lentamente haciendo contacto visual con Morgana quien la miraba de brazos y piernas cruzadas sobre su cama.

— H-Hola Morgana… Que sorpresa ¿Que hace una bella ángel como tu en mi cuarto? —

Evelynn había pensando en mil frases junto a la pregunta para decirle a Morgana con tal de conquistarla en ese momento, pero ya lo había intentado antes muchas veces y si con su hermana blanca era difícil y casi imposible, con Morgana era prácticamente inútil.

Morgana se había levantando y encarado a Evelynn invadiendo su espacio privado como la succubus solía hacer pero a diferencia de Evelynn, Morgana intimidaba.

— Para dejar clara alg- … —

Morgana notó un constante toque grueso contra sus piernas desnudas a lo que miró abajo y vio el bulto imponente bajo la ropa de Evelynn rozando sus muslos. Con la boca abierta miró a Evelynn sin creer que estaba haciendo pero Morgan se encontró a la succubus mirando constantemente hacia su escote al descubierto.

— ¡Evelynn! —

Morgan se cubrió con un brazos sus grandes senos y agarró la barbilla de Evelynn obligando a que la mire.

— ¿Te estas poniendo dura sólo por mirarme a los pechos? —

— ¿Que puedo decir? después de Sona y Sarah, tu tienes los mejores pechos que he visto en la academia, ademas, eres igual a tu hermana, eso mejora todo — Respondió Evelynn encogiéndose de hombros.

Morgana suspiró tratando de calmarse a sí misma para no romper la regla principal de la academia: No usar los poderes para fines malos.

— Vístete y siéntate — Ordenó Morgana sentándose en el escritorio de la succubus.

— Esto no funciona así encanto, estas en mi cuarto y yo soy quien pone las normas, así que… ¿Qué tal si vas quitandote ese chaleco tan apretado y sexy que llevas? —

— ¡Siéntate! —

Evelynn respondió casi al instante y se sentó en la cama con las piernas juntas y las manos sobre sus rodillas mirando a Morgana con una expresión indiferente.

— Eso fue… Rápido —

— Tu y tu hermana tenéis un tono de voz bastante exigente, se me es difícil resistir a alguien con mayor dominancia que yo —

Ese dato sorprendió bastante a Morgana dejándola aturdida durante unos breves segundos antes de agitar su cabeza y volver concentrarse.

— Como sea, quiero que dejes de acosar a mi hermana — Dijo Morgana sin corte alguno, clara y dura.

Evelynn al escuchar su petición esbozo una sonrisa coqueta de lado divertida con la actitud de Morgana.

— ¿Y si no quiero? —

La respuesta coqueta de Evelynn fue lo peor que pudo responder. Morgana se acercó a la succubus a paso lento y atrevido, sorprendiendo a la mujer de piel púrpura al hacerla saber que Morgan conocía el caminar seductor que toda mujer conoce.

— Realmente me pones tanto como tu her- ¡AH! —

Evelynn no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió las manos de Morgana agarrar su creciente bulto de la entrepierna apretando con fuerza sus bolas mientras el ángel la miraba a los ojos.

— Si no cumples con algo tan simple, sentirás mi ira contra ti en todo momento, mis ojos estaran clavados a tu alma, mi respiración será lo que único que escucharás en tus lamentos, mi voz será la alarma de tu infierno y esto no es un amenaza, es un hecho —

Morgana soltó el ya endurecido eje de Evelynn bajo sus bragas que trataban de ocultar su creciente erección y dolor pero el tamaño de dicho instrumento era bastante grande como para ser escondido.

— Que asco, tener que tocar esa cosa solo para que aprendas la lección… Repugnante —

Evelynn enseguida pasó sus manos por su entrepierna acariciando su doloroso miembro pulsante bajo sus bragas negras tratando de calmar el continuo dolor y escozor provocado por el agarre firme de Morgana.

— Eso...Duele… —

Morgana giró los ojos mientras miraba su mano asqueada.

— Pues claro, esa es la intención —

Evelynn calmó su respiración y dolor continuo en su parte intima y elevó la cabeza a Morgana con los ojos entrecerrados maldiciendo al Ángel oscuro.

— Para ser tan pequeña, eres muy aterradora...Y si eso es lo que voy a sentir cada vez que me acerque a ella...Estaré más que encantada de hacerlo —

Morgana bufó fastidiada ante su esfuerzo en vano por intimidar a la degenerada sexual pero no se rendiría, no permitiría que la succubus siguiera acosando a su hermana. Morgana no se había fijado hasta el momento pero tras escuchar de su tamaño, se dio cuenta de que Evelynn era realmente amazónica, perfectamente parecía medir 2 metros y su cuerpo mostraba una figura que le recordaba a su hermana cuando se duchaban, una figura marcada y trabajada.

— Debo añadir que nunca he sentido una mano tan suave y ala vez fuerte como la tuya ¿podrías hacerlo otra vez pero sin mucha fuerza? —

Evelynn sonrió aún con mueca de dolor en su rostro pero al ver el rostro serio y sombrio de Morgana se encogió con miedo.

— ¡Esta bien! Era una broma… Morgana, yo también me estoy cansando de intentarlo, cuando ella vino a mi hace tres meses no creí que… —

— ¡Espera! ¿Ella fue a ti? ¡Explicate! —

Morgana se acercó a Evelynn con ojos abiertos como platos y su expresión pasó de una seria y aterradora a una tierna y curiosa. Evelynn no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida por el repentino cambio de Morgana, casi bipolar.

— Como oyes querida, yo nunca fui a ella. Osea, la conocía de rumores y vista y siempre me pareció una chica muy atractiva, de hecho hace poco las chicas de la clase C4 hicieron una votación entre todas para ver quien era la más bella de la academia y ganó ella y adivina quién estaba detrás? —

Morgana agarró las mejillas de Evelynn y tiró de ella acercando frente con frente.

— ¡Me da igual! ¡Sigue contándome! —

Evelynn no siente nada por nadie, amor o cariño especial, como mucho atractivo o respeto amistoso pero en ese momento, el pequeño y frío corazón del demonio dio un pulso vivo en su cuerpo ante la tierna vista cerca del rostro de Morgana provocando un sonrojo casi invisible.

— (¡Se supone que ella es la que debe estar sonrojada! He perdido el toque... ) —

— La segunda fue Ashe a la par que Lissandra y luego tu —

— ¿Lissandra el segundo lugar? Pero si no tiene ni una pizca de belleza —

— ¿Alguna vez la has visto sin esa horrible cosa que lleva en la cabeza? —

Morgana agitó la cabeza negando.

— Te sorprenderías...Bastante… —

Morgana ahora sentía una enorme curiosidad por Lissandra, la había visto muchas veces por la academia pero nunca sin su raro casco, tenía buena figura, esbelta y equilibrada, muy alta y atractiva de cuerpo pero su rostro era casi un misterio.

— Como iba diciendo; Ella vino a mí cierto día hace tres meses, quería conocerme en persona y… En privado~ —

Morgan cambió su expresión curiosa a una enojada en menos de un segundo, cosa que solo divirtió más a la mujer demonio.

— Relájate rizos oscuros, ella no vino a lo que yo pensaba que venían todas o casi todas en este lugar, la llevé a mi cuarto y estaba haciendo lo mismo que estaba haciendo contigo antes pero al igual que tu, no quería nada ''especial'', ella dijo que quería de mí que solo yo conocía según ella...Pff, si ella supiera —

Morgana abrió los ojos con más intensidad y se acercó más a Evelynn tumbandola en la cama quedando sobre ella con sus piernas abiertas sobre su cintura y manos al lado de su cabeza.

— ¡Sigue! —

Evelynn parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida y con más sonrojo que antes, cosa que odio en su interior.

— Ah… Ella Quería...Consejos... — Evelynn con una sonrisa coqueta elevaba sus manos sobre la cintura de Morgana sobre ella bajando por sus caderas lentamente mientras hablaba. Morgana estaba tan atenta que ni se daba cuenta de las caricias del succubus.

— ¿¡Consejos de que!? — La Ángel se impacientaba cada vez más y para Evelynn la situación solo era más y más divertida.

— De conquista...Ella quería consejos para conquistar otras mujeres — Concluyó Evelynn finalmente atrapando los dos grandes nalgas de Morgana sin esta aún darse cuenta entre sus manos.

Morgana quedó perpleja durante lo que parecía ser un minuto largo y duradero hasta que sus nervios le avisaron de algo tocando por debajo de su falda, miró por debajo de sus pechos viendo el eje Rosado, duro y largo de Evelynn presionando contra su ropa interior bajo su falda, elevando la tela de su ropa como una carpa.

Morgana volvió su mirada a Evelynn quien la miraba coqueta y atrevida con ganas de devorarla.

— Dejare pasar este accidente tuyo por que has abierto la boca, ahora debo darme prisa —

Morgana se levantó de Evelynn y sin mediar palabra o dejar que Evelynn siquiera le dijera algo, se marchó de la habitación dejando una caliente Evelynn en su cama mirando a su endurecido sexo palpitante y furioso por no conseguir lo que tanto deseaba.

— Supongo que puedo jugar un poco conmigo misma… Hace mucho que no me masturbo pero una vez al año no hace daño —

Kayle ya se encontraba en el gran, nerviosa y centrada en su largo discurso para conmemorar el nuevo equipo de atletismo pero la curiosidad la comía por dentro. Quería irse cuanto antes para llegar donde Evelynn y sacarle toda la información posible, sabía que la succubus tramaba alguna travesura para llevarla a su cama o algún hotel de lujo pero Kayle estaba más que acostumbrada a todos sus trucos y engaños, eso no quitaba las ansias que tenía por ver a su única amiga desde hace tres meses si es que se le puede llamar así.

— Es para mi un placer teneros aquí con voso… No no, así no, un poco mejor —

Kayle llevaba un buen rato practicando su discurso, había repetido cada párrafo en su cabeza desde que llegó al balcón del salón para presentar su discurso, aprendiendo cada línea y palabra de memoria y sin embargo buscaba perfeccionar todo lo posible lo que iba a decir.

Sin embargo no tuvo más tiempo cuando escuchó al equipo de Atletismo entrar por las puertas principales del gran salón.

Los nervios invadieron a Kayle, tenía que hacerlo bien, ya lo hizo anteriores veces pero una nunca se acostumbra a algo como esto, sobre todo si tienes a personas tan entusiasmadas por escuchar tus palabras frente a ti.

Kayle admitía que aparte de nerviosa, también estaba orgullosa. Iba a conseguir hacer prosperar la academia y eso para ello era un gran logro, sobre todo viendo a las mujeres del equipo. Vestidas todas con un uniforme adecuado para carreras cortas, Shorts cortos negros con rayas amarillas que se pegaban al cuerpo y la cintura apenas cubriendo parte de los glúteos y las piernas de las corredoras y un top amarillo con rayas negras por los pechos representando el trasero de una abeja, el top se apegaba tanto como los shorts al cuerpo y dejaban al descubierto el abdomen junto al ombligo para más frescor al correr, también visten mallas oscuras que servían como calcetines para sus piernas y cubrían toda su parte inferior por debajo de los shorts hasta la cintura. negras. Todas llevaban el uniforme que dejaba poco que imaginar a cualquiera que las veas, incluso hubo veces en las que algunas se saltaban las clases solo para ver las chicas correr.

— ¡Kayle! —

Un grito de su nombre se escuchó a su izquierda seguido por un abrazo y un empujón que casi tiran al suelo al ángel blanco.

Fue Kaisa o Kai'sa para los cobardes. La atlética y preciosa mujer Shurimana era una de las pocas amigas que Kayle consiguió obtener los tres meses que estuvo alejada de su hermana, meses en los que al estar junto a la succubus, fue incluida en un grupo de amistades mayor, entre ellas, Kaisa. Una chica centrada, amable y siempre dispuesta a dar lo mejor por los demás pero con la particularidad de que siempre se preocupa más por si misma que por nadie más.

— ¡Kaisa! ¿Como estas purpurita? —

Purpurita es el nombre que Kayle dio a Kaisa al verla siempre con tonos de color morado o violeta cada vez que se juntaban. A Kaisa no le molestaba, de hecho hasta le gustaba el mote de su amiga.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Al fin llegó el día! Oh dios mios estoy tan… ¡AH! ¡Muchas gracias Kayle! —

Kaisa se lanzó de nuevo contra Kayle abrazándola por la cintura y elevandola unos centímetros del suelo.

— Kaisa… Esta bien… Ya noté tu felicidad, ya bajame… —

Kaisa miró al rostro de Kayle sonrojado por la falta de aire y la dejó en el suelo de nuevo como una pluma. Kaisa se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la otra la ocultaba tras ella.

— Lo siento, me dejé llevar… Pero de verdad, muchas gracias Kayly, me nos has ayudado a todas las del equipo, nada de esto hubiera sido posible si tu no hubieras-

Kayle puso el dedo índice sobre los labios de Kaisa callando sus palabras inagotables y energéticas.

— Ya cálmate Kaisa, además, yo no he hecho nada, esto me lo ordenó la directora —

Kaisa al escucharla, le sonrió con picardía y volvió a agarrar a su amiga presionando contra ella. Kaisa abrió la boca y se llevó el índice de Kayle más allá de sus labios succionando su dedo mientras la miraba de forma coqueta.

— ¡Kaisa! ¡Ya me basta con una Evelynn, no quiero dos! —

Kayle retiró su dedo de la boca de Kaisa pero le fue difícil ante la enorme fuerza de succión de Kaisa. Esto hizo pensar muchas cosas a Kayle provocando imágenes demasiado atrevidas de su amiga y ella haciéndo notar un sonrojo en sus suaves mejillas.

— No mientas Kayle, sé que estuviste un mes entero detrás de Fiora para convencerla de que te dejará hacer esto, eres realmente un Ángel...Chiste malo —

Kayle olvidó sus sucios pensamientos culpandose de ser tan desconcentrada pero rápidamente cambió a un estado avergonzado pues era verdad todo lo que dijo Kaisa. Durante un mes estuvo pidiendo a la directora el permiso necesario para crear el equipo pero de una extraña manera... Fiora había aceptado de primeras la petición pero a cambio le dijo a Kayle que usara su actual conjunto y que estuviera un mes apegada a ella como su secretaría. Kayle no entendió las condiciones de Fiora pero hizo lo que había que hacer para ayudar a una de sus pocas amigas.

— Las chicas del equipo y yo estamos muy agradecidas contigo pero no sabemos cómo recompensarte adecuadamente, todas tuvimos ideas pero ninguna parecía estar a tu altura...Por lo que simplemente te haremos un favor cada una de nosotras —

Kayle parpadeó perpleja durante unos breves segundos mirando a su amiga la cual aún no se separaba de ella.

— ¿Un favor? —

— Exacto. Puedes pedirnos lo que quieras, cuando quieras y como quieras, ninguna vamos a rechazar tu petición, aunque si yo fuera tu, me apresuraba a pedir dichos favores, muchas estamos impacientes por ''demostrar'' nuestro agradecimiento hacia ti y puede que no todas esperemos hasta que te decidas, como por ejemplo… Yo~ —

Kaisa agarró la mano libre de Kayle y se la llevó a sus nalgas tan solo cubiertas por aquel short negro del equipo tan corto y revelador. Kayle no tuvo tiempo para retirar su mano cuando sintió la suave piel del trasero de Kaisa cubierta por aquella malla oscura pegada a ella. Kayle maldijo por primera vez el que estuvieran allí. Cuando trató de recobrar el sentido, las manos de Kaisa apretaron la suya haciendo que sus dedos apretaron el firme y redondo trasero de Kaisa notando el tacto entero entre sus manos.

— ¡Kaisa! —

Kayle empujó a Kaisa lejos y se juntó las manos sobre su falda por delante de su entrepierna. Kaisa miró a su amiga divertida mientras se Reía frente a ella pero al fijarse en detalles del Ángel, dejó de reírse y expresó una mueca de asombro.

— Dios mio… Te llega hasta la rodilla… —

Kayle torció la cabeza confusa por la frase que no escuchó bien, su amiga habló demasiado bajo pero su asombro era constante.

— Kaisa, necesito centrarme, por favor vete a los asientos junto a las demás —

Kaisa tragó saliva nerviosa y asintió sin dejar de mirar la entrepierna de Kayle. Kayle lo notó y miró donde se estaba cubriendo, no se dio cuenta hasta ahora que estaba tapando con sus manos ni un cuarto de lo que estaba casi rasgando su falda larga y apretada, marcando su contorno sujetado a su pierna derecha hasta la rodilla.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Kaisa olvida lo que viste y lárgate! —

Kaisa quedó en trance unos momentos hasta que respondió y se fue corriendo a su banco junto a las demás con la diferencia que ella llevaba una humedad profunda en su entrepierna.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Que te dijo acerca de nuestra forma de agradecerle? —

La pregunta vino de irelia que estaba sentada a su lado y a su otro lado Sivir también muy curiosa por las respuesta de Kaisa.

— N-No sé… — Respondió Kaisa cruzándose de piernas sin dejar de mirar a Kayle sobre el escenario tras lo que parecía ser un pedestal con muchos papeles sobre ellos.

Irelia y Sivir se miraron entre ambas sin comprender la respuesta pero no pudieron seguir interrogando a su amiga cuando las luces del salón empezaron a apagarse y solo quedaba la del balcón principal.

— (Bien… Vamos, llevas un mes preparando esto para ellas, has hecho discursos más grandes...Puedo hacer esta mierda) —

Kayle se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a la mesa de discursos recogiendo los folios y organizandolos para luego soltarlos sobre la madera de la mesa de discursos en un estado inclinado para leerse. Kayle cogió Aire una vez más y levantó la cabeza erguida y decidida mirando al equipo frente a ella.

Pensó un momento sobre todo lo que vio sobre ellas, el esfuerzo diario que hacían todas las del miembro para poder llevar a cabo este día y sin embargo estaban más agradecidas con ella que consigo mismas, esto le dio algo de rabia a Kayle pero mientras todas están felices, poco le importaba. Kayle dio un último vistazo al equipo, conformado por la capitana; Kaisa, la subcapitana Sivir y las demás corredoras quienes son Irelia, Diana, Sejuani, Senna, Ashe, VI y Quinn.

— ¡Bienvenue mesdames! —

El saludo quedó confuso entre el público quienes se miraron confusos al no entender a Kayle.

— Significa, Bienvenida señoritas... —

Muchas hicieron un gesto de Ahhh como si comprendieran pero ninguna entendió del todo.

— Olvidar eso… ¡Bienvenidas Señoritas! Es un placer teneros aquí conmigo para celebrar este fantástico día —

— ¡Tenerte si que sería un placer! — Gritó Sejuani desde lo profundo de los bancos, las demás chicas empezaron reírse de su broma mientras que otras suspiraban acostumbradas al comportamiento de la vikinga.

— Como iba diciendo… Es un… Es bueno que estemos todas aquí para conmemorar este día, el día que todas estabais esperando desde hace un año ¡Hoy celebramos la inauguración oficial del equipo de atletismo de la Real Academia HEX! —

Muchas participantes del equipo se levantaron y aplaudieron antes las buenas palabras de Kayle y otras lanzaban silbidos emocionadas desde su banquillo.

— Sé que algunas de vosotras no habéis estado desde hace un año de forma no oficial como sí lo estuvo Kaisa y Sivir en su momento pero todas desde que unisteis al equipo, habéis compartido el sueño de que llegara este día y mira por donde, ha llegado —

Cálidas sonrisas se presentaron en los rostros del equipo atlético, conscientes de las certeras palabras de Kayle.

— Habéis pasado por duras pruebas y dolorosos días de entrenamiento incluso bajo la lluvia pero al final lo conseguisteis, hace no más de dos semanas teníais que entrenar con chándal y leggins de vuestras habitaciones y para colmo teníais que hacerlo ocultas por si la directora apareciera —

Esto hizo reír a varias de ellas, era cierto que muchas veces tenían que esconderse entre los edificios de la academia asustadas de que la directora las cancelara la actividad libre.

— Madameoiselle Kayle, que sepa que estoy aquí —

Kayle miró por encima de todas y vio a Fiora en la entrada del salón observándola con ojos serios y fríos como de costumbre hacía con casi todas sus alumnas.

— Ah… ¿Disculpa? —

— Disculpas aceptadas, prosiga —

Kayle volvió a aclararse la garganta al igual que el equipo de atletismo ahora algo nerviosas por la presencia de Fiora en la estancia.

— Por dónde iba… Ah cierto, teníais que hacer…''Eso'' para poder correr pero ahora sois libres de hacerlo en vuestras horas de práctica y hasta teneis un campo propio para hacerlo como también un uniforme distintivo de otras academias que representa la avispa veloz en vuestro interior —

— Aún recuerdo que tardamos casi dos semanas en convencer a Elise de que los hiciera peor gracias a la ayuda de Diana, habéis conseguido vuestro tan deseado uniforme aunque diana aún no nos ha dicho cómo lo consiguió —

En esto Diana tosió algo incómoda mirando al techo del salón cruzándose de piernas mientras cruzaba los brazos por su pecho.

— Y como olvidar cuando SennaaaAAAHH! —

Todas las chicas incluida Fiora miraron alertadas a Kayle quien casi cayó al suelo por poco aún sujetándose en la mesa de discursos.

— ¿¡Kayle!? ¿¡Estas bien!? —

Kaisa fue la primera en preguntar saliendo casi volando de su asiento corriendo hacía su amiga pero se detuvo en medio de la carrera cuando Kayle la miró con sus característicos ojos dorados brillantes llenos de poder.

— ¡Vuelve a tu sitio! Aún no he acabado —

Kaisa tragó Saliva algo intimidada y volvió a su asiento en silencio mirando como las demás también se habían levantado alertadas por la extraña acción de Kayle.

— Vamos, no te detengas, están esperando un discurso digno de ti querida hermana —

Kayle se giró tratando de encontrar a su hermana quien le habló demasiado cerca como para no estar tras ella pero no hubo rastro de su gemela.

— Morgana… Juro que cuando acabe, voy a golpeeeeeeaaaa…. —

Kayle dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa revolviendo su peinado blanco sobre la madera, al dejar su frente pegada al borde de la mesa, pudo ver bajo esta a su hermana debajo sentada contra el suelo de piernas abiertas y con el escote abierto dejando libre sus pechos, todo con una sonrisa coqueta y divertida.

— ¡M-Morgana! —

— ¿Morgana? ¿Que tiene ella que ver con todo esto? — Preguntó Sivir cruzadas brazos y piernas mirando seria y confusa a Kayle.

Kayle levantó la cabeza y miró a Sivir con una sonrisa casi deformada y cómica.

— M-Morgana fue d-de bastante ayuda par ami al hacer esto… Gracias a ella pude pensar claramente las cosas y...Centrarme más en vosotras —

Morgana empezó a acariciar las piernas largas de su hermana subiendo y bajando sus delicadas manos por sus muslos.

— Oh no no no Hermana, no debes mentir a tus ''amigas'' yo no tuve nada que ver con esto —

Kayle apretó los puños y dientes mientras se incorporaba tratando de ignorar las constantes caricias sobre sus piernas.

— Tiene sentido, ella es tu gemela y seguro te ha ayudado a pensar en nosotras pero las gracias solo te la vamos a dar a ti, aunque si quieres llamarla para acompañarte, por mi genial —

Esto lo dijo Senna quien escuchaba música por un casco mientras por otro miraba a Kayle relamiéndose los labios.

— Ahg miralas, todas esas zorras derritiéndose por hincar sus dientes sobre ti… Pero no te preocupes querida, hermosa y mi genial hermana, no permitiré que nadie te tenga a excepción de yo misma, nunca jamás —

Kayle parpadeó sorprendida por las palabras de Morgana, palabras tan obsesivas y posesivas que se clavaron en su corazón de extraña manera.

— Qué estás diciendo y lo más importante ¿Que diantres haces ahí abajo? necesito concentrarme, deja de tocarme —

Pero Morgana no hizo caso a su gemela más clara que el cielo. Morgana continuó con su juego de caricias hasta que sintió algo marcado por la parte delantera de la falda de su hermana.

— ¿Que? Kayle ¿Te pusiste así por mis manos? ¿Que dirían las demás si supiesen que te has excitado con el toque de tu propia gemela? —

— Kayle, no tenemos todo el día, hoy también se inaugura el equipo de ajedrez y Lux ya está casi lista para hacer su presentación —

Las palabras de Fiora fueron duros golpes para Kayle, quería acabar cuanto antes pero no se esperaba este inconveniente tan grande.

— S-Si, de inmediato directora, perdone la demora… Como estaba diciendo, Senna nos sorprendió a cada una con su gran fuerza y velocidad cuando se encargó ella solo de transportar casi todo el equipamiento de este nuevo club al… —

Kayle siguió hablando y destacando las habilidades y talentos de cada alumna, ganándose aún más confianza de cada miembro cada vez que mencionaba a alguna pero Morgano no detuvo su juego.

— Así es ''Kayly'' Sigue hablando mientras tu querida hermana se encarga de tus deseos reprimidos —

Kayle abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió su falda elevarse hasta su cintura dejándola solo con las medias hasta los muslos y su notable eje atado a su pierna derecha en un estado semi erecto.

Morgana se relamió los labios al ver el gran instrumento de su hermana, no era la primera vez que lo veía pero pocas veces tenía la oportunidad, Kayle siempre trataba de ocultarlo de ella y había pasado más de un año que no vio a su hermana por esa zona.

— Es… Ridículo —

Morgana miró asombrada pero atraída por la duerme erección casi despierta de Kayle atada a su pierna, envuelta por muchas vendas blancas alrededor de su pierna.

— Es ridículo ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeña como tú puede poseer talgo tan enorme? apenas medimos 1'63 y esto supera con crecer los anuncios de extensiones en internet… ¿Cuántas son? ¿9 pulgadas? ¿10? No, espera, si no recuerdo mal, desde mi codo hasta mi muñeca son 12 pulgadas justo… Tal vez… —

Morgana colocó su brazo a la altura del creciente bulto de Kayle comparando tamaños y menuda sorpresa la suya cuando comprobó que efectivamente su brazos desde el codo tenía la misma longitud que el sexo de Kayle.

— ¡30 Malditos centímetros! ¡Y es tan grueso como mi jodido puño!—

Kayle casi golpea a su hermana con su rodilla cuando está habló demasiado fuerte mientras seguía su charla.

Morgana se calló pero sus labios estaban entreabiertos mirando embobada la contenida furia de su hermana. Morgana atacó como un cuervo furioso a las vendas de Kayle rasgando por completo liberando al monstruo interior que chocó contra su cara provocando un ligero jadeo de dolor.

Cuando Morgana abrió los ojos se encontró con una arma pesada que apuntaba su rostro furiosamente. Estaba hinchado, palpitando y temblando, se notaba que Kayle había estado reprimiendo sus deseos desde hace mucho o capaz nunca los había soltado antes. Morgana observo atenta la magnitud del pene de Kayle, era majestuoso, algo más oscuro que el resto de su piel, rodeado con fuertes y grandes venas que aumentaban aún más su grosor, la cabeza era grande y redonda, como un chupete con punta, por debajo del enorme la gruesa empuñadura colgaban pegados cerca de ella dos pares de genitales del tamaño de una manzana madura que se movían en pequeños temblores, seguramente por la cantidad de energía almacenada en ellos al igual que la seguro enorme cantidad de esperma reservada. Y por detrás de sus genitales se podía observar la perfecta y brillante vagina el ángel futanari, húmeda y goteante.

De la punta del pene de Kayle se asomaba una gruesa y notable gota de precum que luchaba por salir pero Kayle se esforzaba en contraer. Morgana sonrió divertida y aún asombrada al gran miembro de su igual. Se quedó varios minutos sin saber que hacer hasta que sus manos se movieron por instinto propio hacia el gran eje de Kayle. Morgana agarró primera con la derecha sintiendo el caliente tacto del miembro de su hermana contra su mano, un tacto en constante pulso y temblor pero ni con una mano pudo rodear todo el grosor de la polla por lo que envolvió el resto con la otra mano.

— Y así como las carreras organizadas, también se harán competiciones de… —

Kayle se quedó perpleja y muda mirando con ojos de platos a la nada misma hasta que una sonrisa torcida y unos ojos sumidos por placer se apoderaron de su rostro.

— De… Academias… Y… Podremos… —

Morgana se rió por expresión de su hermana la cual le pareció bastante tierna y hermosa pero más le gustó el gesto del amigo menor de Kayle.

Cuando sus manos rodearon por completo la polla de Kayle, latió entre sus dedos y de la punta salió disparado un gran chorro de precum contra su rostro ensuciando el puente de su nariz, su ojo izquierdo y su mejilla. Morgana se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos sorprendida por la cantidad que salió de la polla de Kayle y tan solo fue el precum acumulado.

— Que gran cantidad…Tan pegajoso y con un olor tan fuerte~ —

Morgana miró hacía arriba viendo la expresión divertida de su hermana, aún le costaba recuperar el aliento por la pequeña explosión de placer que tuvo hace unos momentos.

Entonces Morgana empezó un ritual peligrosos, comenzó a mover sus manos por el grueso y venoso miembro de Kayle con lentitud viendo como más de ese olorossy poderoso precum se acumulaba en la punta y caia lentamente por el tronco y sus manos lubricando todo el eje.

Morgana sintió que las venas de Kayle hinchaban cada vez más, se nota que le estaba gustando por mucho que siguiera hablando su discurso.

— Y bueno, nos quedan solo 40 minutos así que os recomiendo...Tomar libreta y apuntes...Pues voy a… Voy... Dentro de poco voy… Digo… Voy a deciros vuestros horarios… —

Morgana captó la indirecta de su hermana y esto solo la motivó a ir más rápido a la hora de acariciar la polla de su hermana. Empezó a mover sus manos más y más rápido desde la empuñadura hasta la cabeza sintiendo todo el miembro y como este cada vez temblaba más por cada sacudida que daba. Morgana no tenía piedad y sus movimientos no solo se hicieron fuertes, también se hicieron fuertes. Sus apretaban con fuerza la polla de Kayle dándole más placer y sensibilidad con cada bombeo de sus dos manos sobre el tronco y empuñadura.

— Estoy tan cerca de acabar… Por lo que mejor… Vamos… a repasar el horario una vez más…¿Si? S-Sivir… Por favor, si puedes hablar por mí así podré comprobar...Si lo sabeis —

Sivir se levantó de su silla y en sus manos una libreta roja la cual había estado usando desde que Kayle les pidió apuntes.

Morgana por su parte de nuevo pilló la indirecta de su hermana pero ella no quería acabar tan rápido con su diversión. Por lo que quitó sus manos sobre la polla de Kayle dejándola en un estado donde el precum goteaba constantemente sin descanso formando un charco bajo su falda entre sus piernas abiertas mezclados con su propio charco de fluidos vaginales.

Morgana se liberó de su chaleco dejándolo caer tras ella y se acomodó el pelo para que no estorbara en lo que iba a hacer. se retiró el sostén que cubría sus grandes pechos y se acercó a la pelvis de su hermana quedando posándose sobre sus rodillas para alcanzar su miembro.

— Hermana ¿Te acuerdas con sin querer con teniamos 15, te caíste sobre mí al correr en las duchas quedando tu polla entre mis pechos? —

Kayle miró hacía abajo directamente a los ojos de Morgana casi suplicando que no siguiera y que la dejara en paz.

— Ese día se que estuviste ocultando una erección de caballo toda la tarde y noche, demonios, incluso ibas al baño o al bosque de casa solo para masturbarte pero yo siempre voy contigo allá donde vayas, lo sé todo de ti, lo que has vivido, odiado y amado al igual que tu todo de mí...No permitiré que nadie me quite mi mayor tesoro, eres solo mía hermana, haré que olvides a esas perras de Evelynn, Kaisa y quien más sea con quien te hayas acostado, incluso me convertiré en tu perra si es necesario pero no dejaré que te marches de mi lado nunca más… —

Kayle sintió un pinchazo enorme en su corazón, uno de dolor acompañado de otra emoción que llevaba ocultando a su hermana desde que tiene memoria pero tras estas palabras Kayle quedó en un limbo.

Un limbo del que fue sacada de inmediato cuando Morgana golpeó con sus enormes senos su pelvis, envolviendo su dura polla entre sus pechos juntandolos alrededor dejando que solo una pequeña parte de todo el miembro fuera visible.

— Morgana por favor, hablaremos más tarde de esto, no hagas na- —

No pudo acabar cuando Morgana empezó a mover sus pechos arriba y abajo sobre la polla gruesa de Kayle. Los ojos de Kayle se volvieron para atrás y de sus labios empezó a caer algo de baba descontrolada. Si no fuera porque Sivir seguía enumerando los horarios y reglas del equipo, se había desmayado del placer hace mucho.

— Eso es Kayle, disfruta de los grandes pechos de tu hermana, la unica quien puede proporcionarte este dulce placer —

Morgana aceleró la velocidad y apretó más los pechos contra la polla de Kayle haciendo que la resistencia del Ángel más claro se viniera cada vez más abajo.

Kayle sin querer y sin darse cuenta empezó a dar pequeños empujones hacia delante llevando su miembro a rozar los labios de su hermana dejando un montón de precum sobre su boca, Morgana amó este gesto y abrió ligeramente su boca permitiendo la punta de la polla de Kayle entrar aunque sea un poco dentro de sus fauces.

— Y con eso sería todo ¿Kayle? —

Sivir miró a Kayle desde abajo, extrañada de las expresiones que mostraba Kayle.

— ¡S-Si! ¡E-Exacto! ¡Eso sería todo! ¡Ya podemos irnos! —

Kayle detuvo sus empujes y recuperó la poca resistencia que le quedaba volviendo a mirar al público algo nerviosa y con gotas de sudor en su frente y mejillas.

— ¡Espera! ¡Kayle yo también quiero decir¡ bueno, todas queremos decir algo pero yo tengo dos cosas que hablar antes de que acabemos y espero a que a la directora no le importe ¿No? —

Kaisa se había levantando siempre tan rápida de la silla y miró a Fiora, esta seguía mirando seria y fría Kayle pero asintió a Kaisa dejándola continuar.

— Chicas, hablaré desde aquí pues al parecer a Kayle le da rabia o algo parecido si subimos a la misma altura que ella —

El equipo entero se rió por la broma pero Kayle era imposible de articular una sola risa sabiendo lo que le estaba pasando abajo de la mesa.

— Este es un mensaje para todas y luego tengo uno de parte de todas para ti Kayle — Añadió Kaisa girándose momentáneamente para hablar con su equipo.

Kaisa empezó a hablar cosas muy inspirantes y maravillosas que Kayle no conseguía entender ya que su cerebro estaba casi asumido por el placer.

Morgana había avanzado mucho más de lo que ella misma creía. Había pasado de dejar a Kayle golpear con la punta el interior de su boca a chupar la cabeza y un cuarto del tronco mientras aún seguía moviendo sus pechos alrededor de la larga y dura polla de su hermana.

— ¿fe gugssstaaag kayffleeff? efpefo qef sii —

Kayle quería hacer una broma de no hablar con la boca llena pero ella misma la tenía llena de saliva acumulada por todo lo que estaba aguantando.

Morgana hundió su cabeza un poco más moviéndola arriba y abajo sobre el eje de Kayle y Kayle al bajar la cabeza para ver a su hermana se derritió en la imagen.

Morgana mirándola con un rostro de cordero tierno, moviendo con fuerza y velocidad sus grandes senos sobre sus enorme polla y dejándola casi negra por el color del pintalabios que se había corrido por la piel del pene marcando muchas manchas negras alrededor de la superficie del pene.

— Y por eso y todo lo demás, yo os agradezco a todas, incluso a las más nuevas del grupo, que estéis conmigo este día y los siguiente por venir, juntas, en equipo —

Kayle rompió su resistencia justo cuando Kaisa terminó su discurso a su equipo quien ahora sollozaba orgullosamente y se giró a ver a una Kayle derribada sobre la mesa de discursos.

Morgana estaba también derrumbada bajo la mesa entre la inconsciencia y el placer de un orgasmo que ella tuvo sin siquiera tocarse. Lo último que recuerda antes que la Shurimana terminara de hablar, fue la sensación de una gran riada corriendo por su boca bajando por su garganta, una riada que parecía no tener fin y era pesada, gruesa y difícil de tragar.

Cuando Kayle escuchó su nombre se levantó de nuevo parpadeando medio dormida mirando a Kaisa con un rostro aturdido.

— Ah si, disculpa ¿Entonces has acabado? —

Kaisa negó con la cabeza y miró tras ella al resto del equipo quienes asintieron y todas se levantaron a la vez para luego ir junto a Kaisa.

Morgana estaba despertando y lo poco que veía la dejó boquiabierta, bueno, más de lo que ya estaba. Al su alrededor estaba todo manchado de espesa esperma pegajosa que se pegó en las paredes de la mesa y sobre ella, sus pechos estaban bañados sobre un montón de semen como el resto de su cuerpo y boca estaba llena del mismo líquido espeso que la rodeaba. Pero su mayor sorpresa fue encontrarse la polla que cautivo con su boca y pechos frente a ella en un estado semi erecto, aún le quedaba mucha fuerza y estaba claro que con una sola pasada no iba a convencer a su hermana.

— Quería reservar esto para un momento más adecuado pero… lo que sea por ti mi amada hermana —

Morgana se puso de cuclillas y se bajó las bragas negras de encaje hasta las rodillas, se levantó y se dio la vuelta bajo la mesa pequeña quedando de espaldas contra su hermana. La mesa era realmente pequeña y no le daba espacio suficiente para maniobrar pero fue suficiente para que apoyar sus manos en el suelo y bajar su cabeza casi tocando la superficie pero a cambio de que su trasero quedara en alto lo suficientemente para estar a la par con la pelvis de Kayle.

Kayle sintió un roce en la punta de su polla aún dura, miró hacia abajo y vio a Morgana, más bien su trasero contra su polla y su falda levantada. Morgana se había dado la vuelta y ahora apoyaba su cabeza y manos en el suelo elevando las piernas al máximo para dejar su trasero contra ella.

— Morgana… Yo… No puedo resistir tu hermoso cuerpo… —

Como si estuviera hipnotizada, Kayle agarró su eje ya duro como una roca y lo colocó entre las flores suaves y húmedas de Morgana, bastante mojada, señal de que tanto ella como Kayle se habían corrido a la vez. Con la punta una vez entre los labios de Morgana, Kayle empezó a empujar poco a poco metiendo pulgada por pulgada en su interior, le costó ya que su hermana era realmente estrecha ahí abajo. Pero entonces ella sintió algo, un calor abrumador que casi la lleva al orgasmo otra vez.

— K-Kayle, no pares… Por favor… Duele… —

— (¿Duele?) —

Kayle cayó en lo que se refería, al igual que ella, también era su primera vez. Kayle se sonrojó bastante pero no detuvo su empuje, hizo caso a su dulce hermana y siguió avanzando explorando sus paredes a la vez que estas se apretaban contra su miembro haciendo más difícil la penetración.

— Kayle, de parte de todas, queremos decirte que fuiste un gran pilar para nosotras, a lo mejor hubiéramos podido conseguir todo esto sin tu ayuda pero hubiéramos tardado muchísimo más y sin ti nos hubiera perdido muchas veces. Se que con algunas de nosotras no has tenido interacciones o acercamientos, como por ejemplo Quinn, Senna, Diana, Irelia...Sejuani...Vi… ¿Alguna vez has hablado con alguien aparte de mi en el equipo? —

— Conmigo, pero solo para preguntarme la hora — Habló Sivir a su lado.

— {¿¡Y por qué demonios estáis tan locas por ella!?} — Susurró Kaisa casi en un grito.

Todas sonrieron y miraron a Kaisa divertidas.

— Por el mismo motivo que tu — Respondió Senna.

— Ella te dice todo sin hablar nada — Añadió Sivir.

— Me conquistó con solo mirarme y eso que no soy de miradas — Comentó Irelia.

— A mi me encantan esas piernas y el cuerpo que tiene, no estoy enamorada pero sin duda me atrae demasiado — Aportó VI y sejuani repitió lo mismo.

— Conmigo sí tuvo un poco de interacción y ella es… Realmente encantadora — Esto no se lo esperaba nadie ya que fue Diana quien habló. Una de las chicas más cerradas socialmente en la academia.

— A mi me gustan las mujeres y las aves, ella es ambas cosas y ademas es hermosa, no me importaría tener una cita con ella, más de una vez —

— Ella me recuerda a una diosa ancestral incluso más poderosa de la que hubo en mi tribu tiempo atrás… No necesito a nadie a mi lado pero junto a ella me siento tan protegida y cálida... — Esto sí que sorprendió a las demás. Ashe es bien conocida por todos como la mujer que todo lo rechaza pero que hablara de tal manera frente a ellas fue una auténtica novedad.

Kaisa quedó sorprendida por las razones de su equipo para adorar a Kayle, algunas de forma más pasional estando incluso enamoradas y otras de manera más carnales rechazando la idea del amor pero todas deseaban un trozo del ser celestial.

Cuando la mitad ya estaba dentro, Morgana gimió junto a su hermana cuando la punta tocó algo dentro de ella. Kayle sabía que era, no lo había hecho nunca pero estudió esa parte del interior femenino, su polla había alcanzado la pared del cuello uterino.

— Morgana, no puedo ir más allá, no quiero… hacerte daño —

Morgana respiró aire profundamente tratando de concentrarse y cuando lo consiguió, bajo la cabeza por debajo de su cuello y miró la escena de arriba. La hinchada polla de su hermana con la mitad plantada dentro de ella abultando su abdomen notablemente.

— No… No te preocupes, hazlo, sigue adelante, yo aceptaré todo de ti mi amada… —

Kayle se estaba cansándose de sorprenderse este día. ¿Recién acaba de escuchar su hermana llamarla amada?

— ¿A-Amada? Morgana, tu… —

— Si Kayle… Pero no quiero decirtelo si no te estoy mirando a la cara, ahora empuja eso dentro de mi —

Kayle dejó escapar una lágrima de sus ojos y agarró con firmeza la mesa de discursos. Empezó a moverse de forma ligera volviendo varios centímetros atrás para volver a entrar con más fuerza.

Morgana sintió cada pinchazo dentro de ella, cada embestida más fuerte y poderosa que la anterior y su pared flaqueaba ante cada impacto.

Morgana se cubría la boca para evitar los constantes gemidos de placer pero sus jadeos eran incontenibles. Por otro lado Kayle demostraba un increíble control sobre su voz, sobre todo cuando Kaisa empezó a hablar de nuevo.

— Chicas, ya sabéis, como hemos ensayado —

Kayle irguió una ceja curiosa por lo que estaban por hacer cada una del equipo. Cada chica se puso una al lado de la otra en una fila horizontal frente a Kayle bajo el balcón con Kaisa en medio de todas mirando fijamente a los ojos húmedos y casi cegados de Kayle.

— Directora, no seas tímida, usted también quiso recompensar el duro esfuerzo de Kayle por ayudarnos ¿Recuerda? — Habló Sivir mirando a Fiora

— ¡Tch! —

Fiora caminó con estilo hasta quedar al lado de Kaisa y miró arriba junto a todas las demás, clavando sus ojos en Kayle.

Morgana por su parte se encontraba siendo taladrada de forma suave pero fuerte, la polla de Kayle cada vez se hinchaba más y la pared su útero flaqueaba con cada golpe que Kayle proporcionaba. Morgana no paraba de mojarse una y otra vez lubricando la polla de su hermana pero sobretodo no paraba de apretar, cada vez más acercándose al inminente orgasmo.

— Kayle, todas aquí estamos realmente impresionadas con el esfuerzo que has mostrado por el bien de todas, hace tres meses ni siquiera pensábamos que podías ser alguien capaz de hablar y ahora tienes hasta un club de admiradoras. Como dije antes, puedes pedirnos lo que quieras como recompensa, incluso a Fiora —

Kaisa miró a Fiora por el rabillo del ojo y está giró la cabeza avergonzada.

— Pero todas quisimos hacerte un regalo por todo esto antes de que nos pidas nada ¡Estamos realmente orgullosas de ti Kayle! —

Kaisa finalmente cesó su discurso y miró a sus compañeras, cada una se asintieron entre sí y empezaron a llevarse las hacía la cintura para luego subir en un movimiento sensual hasta los bordes delanteros del top. Fiora hizo lo mismo pero ella tan solo se sujeto de su escote prominente.

— ¡Para ti Ángel! —

Todas tiraron de su top amarillo hacia arriba revelando sus pechos formando una hilera de senos de variantes tamaños, Fiora en vez de subir su ropa bajó su escote haciendo que sus pechos salieron por presión rebotando contra el aire.

Cuando todas habían subidos su top, empezaron a agitar sus pechos de lado a lado haciéndolos rebotar con alegría.

Tantos tamaños dejaron encantados los ojos de Kayle. Grandes como los pechos de Sejuani, VI y Senna hasta Medianos como los de Diana, Irelia, Sivir, Quinn y Ashe pero los que más destacaban eran los de Fiora que eran de un tamaño típico de una MILF. Amplios, redondos y grandes.

Kayle miró atónita la hermosa imagen frente a ella y está provocó lo que faltaba para que superara la última barrera.

Con un último empujón luego de más de 10 minutos golpeando la pared de Morgana sin descanso, Kayle se puso más dura aún y golpeó con fuerza el interior de Morgana atravesando su cuello uterino directamente a su interior y una vez allí no soportó el placer y todo su clímax fue liberado.

Morgana también sintió como su última defensa fue derrumbada haciéndole sentir un placer inimaginable que la llevó a un orgamos por todo su cuerpo que hizo su interior estrujar a Kayle más de lo que ya lo estaba logrando.

Para cuando Morgana se había relajado Kayle se había liberado en una gran inundación de semen dentro de su hermana, soltando seguramente litros de esperma blanca pegajosa directamente sobre su útero.

Kayle seguía golpeando la vagina de Morgana aún estando corriendose sin parar, disparando chorro tras chorro de esperma pura dentro de ella al interior de su útero. La paredes de Morgana solo la estaba ayudan a vaciar cada gota dentro pero había tanto y demasiado que empezó a escabullirse por pequeños huecos en el sexo de Morgana.

Kayle estuvo así por 30 segundos hasta que sintió que sus bolas ya no daban a más, no sabía si era por tener su primera vez pero realmente había durado poco, sin embargo seguía soltando pequeños chorros de esperma caliente dentro de Morgana la cual no mostraba signos de estar consciente. Kayle no la culpaba, ella también quería tirarse al suelo y dormir. Pero Kayle seguía mirando los pechos de cada una frente a ella, detuvieron sus meneos pero seguían mostrando a Kayle. Mientras que está respiraba como podía, agitada y con su miembro aun enterrado dentro de Morgana en un estado semi flácido. Había mirado abajo un momento para ver su hermana quien se estaba despertando y notó su abodmen más grande lo normal.

— Cada una de vosotras… Sois increíbles, tenéis unos pechos hermosos y encantadores los cuales me encantaría volver a tener entre al- … Volver a ver, sois hermosas, bellas como un ángel y fuertes como un toro, rápidas como una avispa y capaces de todo como diosas, me encantaría estar con vosotras y miraros a la cara a cada una, detenerme a admirar vuestra increíble belleza y acariciar vuestra mejilla para poder sentir que tan perfectas sois, cada una en su apartado, cada una insuperable, sois las mejores y estoy orgullosa de ser vuestra Sis- Vuestra manager… Espero tener muchos momentos como estos otra vez por ahora despues de darme cuenta de que no soy la unica con estos sentimientos, no quiero volver a dejaros en ningun momento… Soy vuestra y espero que vosotras mías… Para siempre —

— {Estuve tres meses pidiendo consejos de amor a Evelynn para conquistar tu corazón y lo hechas todo abajo...Eres un desastre Hermana, mi desastre} —

Todas miraron a Kayle con mejillas ardiendo. En algún momento en el que no se dieron cuenta, sus pezones estaban erectos como botones y alguna que otra muy emocionada incluso lactaba. A todas se les acumuló una constante humedad entre sus piernas pero una más que nadie al saber el enorme secreto de Kayle.

— He pillado la indirecta…Hermana… —


End file.
